The invention relates to a method and a device for sorting returnables and the like.
Sorting solutions are known in prior art, in which a returnable bottle or the like is led from a belt conveyor via different gates to a storage station determined by a sorter. In solutions according to the prior art, the limited nature of the sorting can be regarded as a disadvantage. For example, the received packages may be only bottles or only cans or only plastic bottles. Different finishing devices and sorters are thus needed for different packages. This means that the investment costs are high when all types of returnables are to be collected at one location. The invention tries to find a solution to the above-mentioned problem. The applicants have discovered that equipment which is capable of sorting all types of returnable bottles, cans, plastic bottles and other packages would be desirable.